Ben 10’s Adventures of Turtles Forever
Ben 10’s Adventures of Turtles Forever Plot The Ninja Turtles are alerted by their master Splinter that they have been careless and discovered fighting the Purple Dragons on TV. Denying this, they set out to break into the Purple Dragons' HQ to get to the bottom of these doppelgängers. Upon doing so, the Turtles discover that their "imposters" are from the 1987 series. They escape together, but the 2003 Turtles find the 1987 team childish as they refuse to talk until they eat lunch. They enter a pizza place scaring humans along the way, who call the police. The 1987 Turtles attempt to sneak out the back, only for the 2003 Turtles to capture them. They have brought Splinter along with them, to which the 1987 Turtles realize that the New York they know has become different. 1987 Leonardo explains his team was fighting the 1987 Shredder over Mutagen in the Technodrome. During the battle, the dimensional teleporter malfunctioned, sending them all to the 2003 dimension. Checking recent tremor reports, the Turtles find the Technodrome, only to have to battle an army of Foot bots led by Bebop and Rocksteady. When the '87 Shredder hypothesizes the existence of another Shredder in this dimension, he proceeds to elude them. In the meantime, '87 Shredder locates Ch'rell, the 2003 Utrom Shredder, on an icy asteroid. After Ch'rell is thawed out, he is contained for vivisection, as he's too insane to work with. However, his adopted daughter Karai, who had been monitoring his exile, breaks into the Technodrome and frees him. While tracking the Technodrome, the Turtles and Splinter are attacked by Hun and the Purple Dragons, who want their mutagen. Although Hun is in possession of a powerful mutant, Splinter destroys it with the Turtle Truck's missiles. Unfortunately, Hun tackles 2003 Raphaeland 1987 Donatello into the sewers for the mutagen. Yet, just as he retrieves the mutagen and declares victory, he apparently becomes exposed to it; due to the last thing he touched being "mutant turtle filth", he becomes the very thing he hates: a mutant turtle. He wanders until coming upon the Technodrome, now under the control of Ch'rell, who has built a new exoskeleton for himself; Hun vows to serve him again. Utrom Shredder and Karai begin the process of rebuilding the cartoonish fortress and revising it and the Foot bots with Utrom science, making them more worthy of the Utrom Shredder. They have also used mutagen to make a mutant army out of the Foot clan. Utrom Shredder uses the dimensional portal, learning there are many parallel universes filled with ninja turtles. Hun, Bebop and Rocksteady are dispatched alongside an army of Utrom Foot bots to capture the Turtles, breaking into their lair; it begins crumbling, forcing the Turtles to use their dimensional portal stick to escape into the 1987 universe. Splinter is captured by Hun to serve as bait in a trap. Utrom Shredder decides to launch an all-out assault on the 2003 universe to lure the Turtles out of hiding. Back in the 1987 universe, the 2003 Turtles meet 1987 April O'Neil when the '87 Turtles rescue her from a group of enemies that are confusing to them, though they feel a kinship with the 1987 Splinter, who welcomes them as sons. After both Donnies apply their expertise, the Turtles are able to return to the 2003 universe with anti-technodrome gear and the '87 Turtles vehicles, the Party Wagon and Turtle Blimp. They find Casey Jones and 2003 April attempting to repel the advancing onslaught, and infiltrate the Technodrome, which now looks like the Death Star. Captured by the 2003 Shredder, the Turtles learn from him they are not the only versions in the multiverse; as they see infinite versions of them and here the '03 Shredder's plan to kill the Ninja Turtles of the source dimension, creating a domino effect that erase every other team of Ninja Turtles in the multiverse. All eight are scanned for shared DNA, seemingly vanishing into oblivion as the Technodrome vanishes to the source dimension (dubbed "Turtle Prime"); however, they are somehow teleported to safety. Unfortunately, Utrom Shredder has already infiltrated the Turtle Prime universe and is now demolishing it; this causes a chain reaction that begins to literally erase everything and everyone in the 2003 universe. Needing to upgrade their portal device, the Turtles break into Purple Dragon HQ; Hun is waiting for them, wanting revenge for his mutation. However, when he sees the world vanishing, Hun surrenders the upgrade tech just before he's erased. The Turtles accomplish their task and, despite 2003 April and Casey being erased as well, just manage to escape the 2003 universe, and are teleported to the black-and-white Turtle Prime. To their surprise, they quickly encounter their source 1984 counterparts, who attack them for no reason until they mention the Shredder. As part of their plan, the other 8 will hide while the 1984 Prime Turtles lure the '03 Shredder out by insulting his pride. Before he comes out, they are challenged by 1984 Prime Shredde, who is comically dispatched by the hiding Turtles. When Utrom Shredder discovers both his Turtles and the 1987 team still alive, Karai reveals that she had teleported them to safety because Ch'rell showed no concern over the consequences of eliminating all Ninja Turtle life. With the aid of Splinter, Karai, and even the 1987 Shredder and Krang, all twelve Turtles then engage Utrom Shredder in battle. Ch'rell's exoskeleton grows thanks to molecular amplification technology from Dimension X, but is knocked into the energy the Technodrome is firing and receives damage. Everyone tries knocking him into the beam before Rocksteady accidentally trips on and unplugs the power cable as he and Bebop attempt to help their master. Utrom Shredder seizes and begins crushing the Prime Turtles, causing Turtle Prime and all his enemies to start being erased. Even though his enemies warn him that all of reality, including Ch'rell himself, will vanish, Utrom Shredder continues to crush the Prime Turtles due to being too insane to care, until 1987 Donatello tosses explosive throwing stars at his leg, causing him to release the Prime Turtles, thus halting Turtle Prime's demise. Bebop plugs the Technodrome's beam back in, thus vaporizing Utrom Shredder into nothingness. With their foe defeated, the Turtles watch as Turtle Prime and the 2003 reality restore themselves. 2003 Splinter and Karai note that Ch'rell always returns no matter how he is defeated, but the various characters decide they'll be there to stop him whenever he may rise again. The 1987 characters board the Technodrome and return to their homeworld, while the 2003 characters use the portal stick to return to theirs. The Prime Turtles decide to go get some pizza to eat, as somewhere else, across time and space, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman put the finishing touches on the first issue of Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, expressing the hope that the book will sell. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Turtles Forever/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series